USB device is a popular information storage device. It is generally small and compact, convenient for carrying, and capable of storing mass information. Typically the USB device includes a housing made of plastic or metal. A USB connector of the USB device extends from the housing and is adapted to connect with information readers, such as computers, mobile phones, PDAs, etc.
USB device is often used as a gift for clients. In this case, promotion information is often stored within the USB device for promoting a particular product.
However, the housing made of plastic or metal has to be designed as small as possible in order to achieve a compact and low cost structure. As a result, only a small surface area is available on the housing for printing information thereon. Thus, little information can be printed on the USB device, and such a printing turns out to be difficult from a technical point of view. In addition, the cost for printing on plastic or metal is high, whereas the quality of printing colorful, high definition images on plastic or metal is low. Moreover, if the USB device is intended to be discarded, it is not environmentally friendly to do so due to the poor ability of plastic or metal to be naturally degraded.
Therefore, there is a need in the market for a USB device product on the housing of which colorful, high definition images can be easily printed, and which can be formed into a variety of shapes, manufactured at a low cost and environmentally friendly.